


Happy Hearts

by rxbron



Series: An Act of Love [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, I fully blame Joe and Ben, I just needed to add a part 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: Joe slowly turned around from where he slept on his chest to see a shirtless Ben facing him with his arms folded over his chest as he soundlessly slept.He could never put Ben’s beauty into words, no matter how hard he tried.He younger man was truly flawless in his eyes.





	Happy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i was 100% not expecting the lovely, kind feedback i got on Power of Celebration so i had to write a part 2 for you guys. thank you so much for the lovely comments, it has really made me happy. also is anyone still in shock from joe's latest instagram post??? anyway I hope you guys enjoy this! x

It was the gentle singing from a small songbird that sat on the balcony that stirred Joe out of his deep slumber. A pleasant hum left his lips as he felt the sun’s heat upon his back and arms.

Blinking open his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile when he remembered what room, what bed he was currently in.

Ben’s blue suitcase overflowing with countless shirts, sweat pants and suit jackets laid on the floor beside where Joe laid in bed. He licked his lips to moisten them and quietly cleared his throat before stretching his dead limbs.

It was the first time in a long time he woke up without a headache and the pressuring worries of his work and life.

Joe slowly turned around from where he slept on his chest to see a shirtless Ben facing him with his arms folded over his chest as he soundlessly slept.

He could never put Ben’s beauty into words, not matter how hard he tried. The younger man was truly flawless in his eyes.

Lying there; his cheeks slightly flushed and his curly fringe was now flat against his forehead and the beam of yellow sunlight that crept in through the half-pulled curtains of the balcony lit up the pale freckles that littered Ben’s chest and arms when he spent time out in the sun.

True beauty.

Joe slowly reached for the sheets that pooled around their waists and pulled them up to Ben’s bare back and shoulder.

He then settled back into his pillow; a few more hours sleep wouldn’t be any harm. He turned back onto his chest, his back to Ben. He didn’t want to crowd the young lad just yet.

Last night, they managed to escape the party and the prying eyes of their friends and head back to Ben’s bedroom as it was the closest.

After Ben had a smoke out in the balcony and laughing at Joe’s attempt to make him quit the bad habit and after the numerous kisses they shared in between discarding their suits, they finally climbed into Ben’s bed together.

Joe wasn’t too sure what they were talking about as they were trying to sleep but one thing, he was sure of was Ben never let go of his hand.

It seemed to calm the younger lad. Unlacing and lacing their fingers, using his other free hand to stroke the back of Joe’s hand, pressing soft kisses to Joe’s knuckles. He had never seen Ben so relaxed and stress-free.

Joe’s heart on the other hand, almost  burst at Ben’s small but tender signs of affection. He really didn’t know the man had it in him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of last night when he felt the back of a hand run down his spine over his white t-shirt.

A smile grew on Joe’s face when the hand then ran down his arm and rested on his waist, just above his hip. He bit his lip when the cold hand slipped under his shirt and rested on his warm skin.

“Morning.”

Joe relaxed again when he heard the deep gruff of Ben’s voice.

“Morning.”

Joe responded, feeling Ben shift closer to him and wrap his strong arm around his slim waist.

He had never felt so safe in his life, lying there in Ben’s hold.

They laid in silence for a few moments before Ben spoke up, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“I think I heard you snoring...”

Ben grinned, his thumb stroking over the visible bone that jutted out at Joe’s hip.

Joe scoffed, “Excuse me, I do not snore.”

He turned around, a little startled with how close Ben was to him. He nearly melted when he saw Ben’s cute, tired grin.

“Yeah, you do...sounds like this.”

Ben made soft snoring sounds which were interrupted by a poke into his side from Joe.

“I do not do that!”

Ben’s deep laugh filled the room, making Joe giggle with him.

He took his hand away from Joe’s waist and caught hold the older man’s hand, bringing it up towards to his lips.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

He pressed a kiss to his knuckles with a sly grin.

Joe would have tackled him if it wasn’t for his absolutely adorableness.

“You better not.” He whispered, arching his neck sideways to catch Ben’s lips in soft kiss.

Ben left out a soft sigh against his lips and leaned up on his elbow so Joe could relax his head back against the pillow.

Ben allowed his bare leg to slip between Joe’s as they let their lips and tongues move effortlessly and slowly against each other’s until they were completely out of breath.

A low groan left Joe’s lips and he dragged his wet lips down Ben’s jawline, neck and across his Adam’s apple and back up the other side of his jaw.

They non-verbally, mutually agreed last night that sex could wait, Ben was nowhere near ready and Joe honestly didn’t care. He just wanted Ben happy and in his arms.

“Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?”

A breathless Joe breathed  the question into his ear and Ben dropped his head into the pillow, next to Joe’s head.

He smiled, nodding. “A few times, yeah.” He replied, pressing a soft kiss to Joe’s neck.

Joe hummed, letting his hand run up and down Ben’s thick bicep.

Ben suddenly then felt his usual crave to smoke, he internally groaned. He also didn’t feel like moving.

He pulled away from Joe, glancing around the room before spotting his smokes and lighter on the bedside table next to Joe. He leaned over Joe, looking down at him.

“I’ll be back.” He whispered, about to press a kiss to his nose but Joe leaned up to catch his lips in another kiss.

Ben’s out stretched arm to grab his cigarettes failed and he instantly cupped Joe’s cheek, kissing him back.

When Joe pulled back, Ben felt his cheeks pink. Joe was an exceptionally good with his lips.

“I really need a smoke.”

Joe chuckled and let Ben reach for his cigarettes.

“They’re gonna kill you, you know.” He repeated himself from last night, wrapping the sheets back up around him as Ben sat up to climb out of bed.

Ben glanced down at his tented boxers.

“Not if you kill me first.” He muttered, placing a cigarette between his lips.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Oi Hardy, you good?”

Cupid himself, Gwilym.

Joe quickly scrambled under the sheets as Ben shoved the remainder of the blankets up against him and randomly throw a pillow over him to get the “messy bed” look.

He covered his own waist with the parts of sheets, leaned up against the headboard and grabbed his phone just as Gwilym walked in, his eyes darting all over the room.

Ben glanced up at him, forgetting he still had a cigarette between his lips.

“What do you want?” He muttered, unlocking his phone. He coughed as he felt Joe’s cold foot touch his.

Gwilym suspiciously eyed the very messy bed and the wide-awake, flushed Ben. Ben was never this awake in the mornings.

“Morning, mate. Oh, I’m fine, I slept great!” He said, making Ben roll his eyes.

“You have a balcony for that.” Gwilym pointed at Ben’s cigarette.

Ben silently swore, pulling out his cigarette.

“I’m just here for that spare sweater you said you had.”

Ben nodded and pointed over at his suitcase, totally forgetting Joe was right beside the suitcase.

“Under the jackets.” He said, his heart rate beginning to pick up.

The tall man walked over and pulled the shirt out from the suitcase, noticing Joe’s shoes shoved under the bed. He softly smiled.

“Thanks, man. See you downstairs for breakfast…” He paused, “Bye Joe.” He grinned as he left the room, shutting the door after him.

Ben sighed loudly when he heard Rami and Lucy’s laugh from outside the door.

Joe pushed back the bed covers with a groan.

“We’re never gonna live that down, are we?”

Ben chuckled, shaking his head.

“Sadly, not.”

Joe chuckled, sitting up next to Ben.

He looked at him, “Fancy going out for breakfast?”

Ben smiled at him, “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading x


End file.
